Lovin' Yo Mo
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah gadis kecil biasa dengan tingkah kekanakan dan sering membuat masalah di sekolah. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang menjadi asisten dosen Ayahnya? /"Oppa…"/"Ya?"/"Kenapa Oppa tampan sekali…"-(Byun Baekhyun, 2018)/GS/OOC/CHANBAEK/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/PROLOG


**Lovin' You Mo**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, School**

 **Genderswitch / OOC / Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

"BAEKHYUNNN"

Gadis mungil itu meringis mendengar namanya diteriakkan dengan begitu kencangnya. Dia sedikit menoleh untuk memastikan keadaan yang ada di balik punggungnya lalu sedikit meringis melihat seorang wanita dengan rok span hitam sedang menatap geram padanya. Baekhyun pun lantas langsung melarikan diri.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun membuat masalah. Namun, sungguh, masalah apapun yang diperbuatnya itu diluar kesengajaan. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sengaja. Iya tidak sengaja memecahkan jendela.

Baekhyun melepaskan roknya dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Saat ini yang dia gunakan hanyalah celana training warna hitam—Oh itu sebenarnya hasil curian milik kakak laki-lakinya—Baekboom.

"MIANHAE SEONSAENGNIM" Baekhyun berseru lalu berlari secepat kilat. Dia bahkan mengabaikan guru maupun teman-temannya yang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

 _'lagi-lagi bocah Byun itu membuat masalah lagi'—_ kurang lebih seperti itu lah isi pikiran orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah mengendap. Dia harus hati-hati jika tidak mau kedapatan ayah atau ibunya kalau ternyata dirinya sudah ada di rumah. Pasti dia akan ditanya banyak hal dan akhirnya kelakuannya akan ketahuan. Uuh, Baekhyun tidak mau diomeli.

"Wah kau memang jenius sekali Park Chanyeol."

Gadis mungil berusia 14 tahun itu merasa sedikit tertarik. Dia mendengar suara ayahnya dari ruang tamu. Sebelum benar-benar melarikan diri, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip. Benar saja, disana ayahnya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu terlihat mengenakan seragam SMA. Tubuhnya terlihat tinggi jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Baekhyun…" gadis itu tersentak. Dia menoleh segera dan meringis melihat Ibunya sedang berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Eomma… hehe"

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun semakin menunduk ketika suara ayahnya terdengar menusuk dan mengarah padanya.

"Uuh…" Baekhyun terdiam. Laki-laki yang tadi dipuji oleh ayahnya juga menatap ayahnya. Obsidian coklatnya menatap langsung bola mata hitam serasa menenggelamkannya.

"Itu…"

"Kau membuat masalah lagi?"

"ANI" Baekhyun refleks berteriak. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh ketahuan membuat masalah dihadapan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Baekhyun…"

"Itu… guru ada rapat jadi aku pulang cepat." Elak Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di belakang punggung.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar kok."

"Yasudah. Oh Chanyeol, kenalkan dia Baekhyun. Putriku yang sangat nakal." Tuan Byun memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Hai Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyapa. Dia tersenyum ramah dan Baekhyun hanya diam terpaku. Astaga… tampan sekali.

"Baekhyun… ayo menunduk dan bersikaplah sopan. Chanyeol adalah salah satu mahasiswa terpandai. Semester ini dia membantu Appa dengan menjadi asisten. Mungkin kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Annyeong Chanyeol…"

"Baekhyun yang sopan." Tegur ayahnya.

"Haha… santai saja saem. Baekhyun kau bebas kok panggil aku apa saja. Panggil Oppa juga tidak apa." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan tampan. Baekhyun merasa berdebar.

"Oppa…" Baekhyun menyebutnya tanpa sadar.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Oppa tampan sekali…"

 _'EH'_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati. Dia keceplosan. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Karena merasa sangat malu, dia pun berbalik. Lari begitu saja.

Tuan Byun menatap kepergian anaknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Nyonya Byun terkekeh. Sedangkan Chanyeol… oh tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya laki-laki itu juga salah tingkah setengah mati.

.

.

 _Ini hanya sepenggal dari kisah awal pertemuan mereka. Masih abu-abu dan tidak terduga._

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

TOLONG KOMENTARNYA YAA !

.

.

I'm back…. Maafkan diriku yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Cerita ini muncul begitu saja dan membuat aku gatal ingin mengetik. Lalu, jadilah prolog seperti ini. Tolong komentarnya ya. kalau bagus pasti akan ku lanjut. JANJI!


End file.
